


Matt's Evening Fun

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Lizzie McGuire (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Bathing/Washing, Bed Sex, Boys Being Boys, Coming of Age, Erotica, Guilty Pleasures, Home, Male Solo, Orgasm, Originally Posted on Wattpad, Other, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Short, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Home alone after school, 12-year-old Matt McGuire pleasures himself with an amazing masturbatory routine. Takes place during Season 1.
Relationships: Matt McGuire/Kate Sanders
Kudos: 4





	Matt's Evening Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is another of my former Wattpad stories and felt it would be better received here. Have always been a huge fan of the Disney Channel series and even had a crush on Matt when it originally aired. Hope you enjoy and leave reviews. Will write more for this fandom in due time. I do not own the series or characters.

The front door clicked shut behind 12-year-old Matt McGuire and he leaned back against it, eyes closed and a smile of relief playing on his lips. _Home at last_.  
  
It was Friday evening and one Matt had looked forward to all week. With his parents pulling out longer work hours and Lizzie hanging out with Miranda, he didn't have any unwelcome eyes to come home and wreck his fun- that was just how Matt liked it.  
  
Middle School had been a weird time. Maybe Kate Sanders had been the wrong girl, but their complex friendship confirmed that Matt was happiest alone with his thoughts. He'd always enjoyed his own company, and a wacky but loving family plus a cool social life meant he certainly wasn't lonely.  
  
As for the lack of a sexual _partner_ , Matt hadn't missed having a friend to _experiment_ with one bit. Quickly becoming a prolific masturbation addict since before his first hard-on, Matt could get himself off with ease and nobody had come close to giving him the sweet orgasms he experienced alone.  
  
This last fact was the reason Matt had looked forward to this moment so much. Although he tended to masturbate four times a week in five-minute sessions around his busy schedule, every so often he would set aside a whole evening for _Matt Time_. This would be a night when he would please himself completely, resulting in a drawn-out self-loving bliss. Matt would allow the anticipation of the coming night's self pleasure to build in the days leading up to it, holding back in order to intensify his pleasure when the moment arrived. Tonight was that type of night.  
  
Matt had fixed a Meat Lovers Pizza for himself, which he popped into the microwave while running a bath. Having eaten his pizza and enjoyed a can of _Pepsi_ , Matt climbed the stairs and stripped off in the bathroom.  
  
Standing in front of the long mirror, Matt considered his maturing body. Short and slender, with fine shoulders and small, cute 4" cock, he looked after his body with a regular active routine. He kept his brown spiky hair short, just the way he wanted, and had brown eyes and a cute button nose.  
  
Lowering himself into the tub, Matt let go a long, satisfied sigh as the heat enveloped him. Between sips of pop he soaped his arms and legs, then his neck, stomach and back. The kid was careful to avoid his balls and cock, wanting to savor what he had planned out.  
  
Wrapping a huge blue towel around himself, Matt carefully dried his body and hair before rubbing on lotion thoroughly. Although his body and mind were now practically relaxed, Matt still felt a knot of excitement in the base of his stomach as he anticipated what was to come.  
  
Matt went to his desk and retrieved his video game controller before laying in the center of his king-size bed. He was finally ready and itching to get started.  
  
He spread the fingers of both hands wide and, taking all the time he needed, ran them up and down his arms, legs and stomach, first in one direction then the other. Matt traced his nails up the insides of his thighs, doing so with a deliberate, teasing slowness before stopping just short of his crotch.  
  
Lifting his legs in the air, Matt teased and stroked his butt, running a finger up and down the crack and loving the tickling yet arousing euphoria. Next, he ran his fingers from his left cheek, down the side of his neck and continued to his sensitive nipples. Matt circled a single digit round each nipple before taking them between two fingers and running through his personal _menu_ of techniques - rubbing, pinching, rolling and flicking them until they were stiff and tingling.  
  
Matt reached for the controller and, holding it at one end, dropped it between his legs. He then began to slowly drag the toy towards him, pulling them around his balls and over his hole. The sensation of the solid object rubbing against his skin was pure bliss, and Matt repeated this favorite technique time and again until he secreted smooth, warm pre-cum and his cock throbbed, aching to be touched further.  
  
Matt then took the controller and inserted it into the virgin wetness of his ass, carefully pushing it inside inch by inch until around a quarter of the controller hung outside him.  
  
With the closed palm of his right hand, Matt began rhythmically stroking his swollen cock, the incredible movement increasing his arousal as slowly as possible. His eyes were closed in concentration as a frown formed on his forehead. A couple of Matt's toes twitched as he sensed his orgasm approaching, resisting the urge to jack off faster.  
  
Breathing deeply, Matt reached between his legs with his free hand and gripped the loose game controller. The boy felt an overwhelming electric warmth rise from within his genitals and impulse took over as he stroked faster on his cock. As his orgasm arrived, Matt slowly pulled on the controller, basking in the combined sensation as the _invasion_ flowed from his lips while his cock exploded with pleasure.  
  
This ultimate cascade of joy caused Matt to emit a guttural "Aaaah," before he drew breath and released a long, almost _pained_ moan while the orgasmic aftershocks ran through his young body. Matt suddenly slowed his stroking down in time with his climax subsiding, coming to a halt just as the final wave of pleasure left him.  
  
Curling into a fetal position, and shaking from head to toe, Matt pulled the _Justice League_ decorated covers around him and fell into a deep sleep from which he didn't wake until the following morning.


End file.
